Power of Tusk
by L1701E
Summary: Chapter 4 up! Complete! Kid Razor's new adventure, facing the mammoth mutant known as the Tusk! Slight language and suggestions needed! RR Please!
1. Chapter 1

Power of the Tusk  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to Marvel but Razor, Rip, Fingers, Wendy, Tommy, Alex, and Sgt. Polanski. They're mine.  
  
To Red Witch: You wanted a sequel? HEEEERE'S YER SEQUEL FOR YA!!!!  
  
To Aaron: Glad you loved the story! I tried to blend humor and action. And Razor's got a full plate on his hands where women are involved, between Selene watching him in the shadows and Jubilee chasing after the fearless super-rocker. I also am happy that you liked the little Psylocke cameo. Let's get on with the fun!  
  
To Wizard1: Here's another Kid Razor adventure for you! Enjoy!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Boring...Boring...Sucks...Lame...Chick's hot, but movie sucks...Blows..." Daniel "Fingers" Carrington, the green-haired mutant keyboardist of the Rock 'n' Roll Cavaliers, flipped the channels on the TV in his home. His parents were out, and the only friends allowed were his own. Fingers never had a real rough time in Cleveland. After all, Cleveland, Ohio was known for being a very mutant-tolerant city. As a result, the city had a good- sized mutant population. He flipped to a channel he found interesting. "Hey, a documentary on Cleveland's mutants!" The host was a short balding man who showed a slight resemblance to Drew Carey.  
  
"Everybody calls Philadelphia the 'City of Brotherly Love'. However, when it comes to 'Mutantly Love', Cleveland is the city. Known for being one of America's most mutant-friendly cities, Cleveland has acquired a small population of mutants. Here, we are interviewing Arnold Torrence, a mutant born with a mammoth-like mutation, among one of Cleveland's mutants." The host put a microphone up to a very large, muscular mutant. He was approximately seven feet tall, his body was covered in brown fur, and his head was that of a wooly mammoth, complete with long black hair. He was clad in an Indians t-shirt with a blue-and-black plaid shirt over it, and blue jeans. "Mr. Torrence, tell us about yourself."  
  
"My name is Arnold Torrence and I work for a construction company in Cleveland." The mammoth-like mutant said. "I was born and raised here in Cleveland. I came from a poor family, and I work nights as a bouncer in a club on 12th Street. I was born with this mammoth-like, incredibly beautiful body. When I was thirteen, I discovered my superhuman strength and durability."  
  
"Wow." Fingers stared at the screen. The Cavaliers, and Jubilee, entered the house.  
  
"Hey Fingers." They cheered. Jubilee gleefully took the remote from the green-haired keyboardist.  
  
"Hey!" Fingers snapped.  
  
"Shut up! My love's on the news!" Jubes turned on the news.  
  
"And in local news, Kid Razor successfully freed several hostages from a group of armed gunmen." Jane Santos said in the screen.  
  
"He's so brave..." Jubes sighed longingly as she stared at the image of Razor on the screen.  
  
"Hey Jubes, show 'em the new t-shirt they got out." Rip laughed. "You will not believe this." Jubilee happily threw off her yellow trenchcoat, revealing her red t-shirt. On the front was Kid Razor's insignia: A gold- and-silver razor blade with matching eagle wings pointing out to the sides. She turned around, and the back of the shirt read in gold-and-silver letters, "Kid Razor: Kickin' Arse, Rockin' Hard, and Takin' Names! WHOO!!!" The television showed an image of Kid Razor standing triumphantly over the armed gunmen, giving a "Rock On!" sign. A reporter had given him a microphone.  
  
"Well, it was no challenge to the Kid of Rock. After all, he did beat a demon. The Kid of Rock needs a superhuman foe. After all, The Kid of Rock is a superhero! The X-Men got Magnet-Boy, The Avengers got that mechanical pencil-neck geek Ultron, Spidey's got that fat-ass short-sighted nerd Doctor Octopus..."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(The Vault, a prison for superhuman criminals)  
  
"THAT LITTLE BLOND MOTHER$%&^#@!!!!!!" Doc Ock roared in the cafeteria. He lunged for the TV, yelling and cursing. Carnage and Shriek were holding his human arms, and The Blob was holding back his mechanical arms.  
  
"Man, and they say we're nuts!" Carnage groaned. "WILL YOU RELAX, OCTAVIUS?!?!"  
  
"Yeah, the kid's just trying to tick you off!" Shriek added.  
  
"WELL, HE'S DOING A GOOD JOB OF IT!!!!" Ock screamed.  
  
"Someone get this guy more happy pills!" Blob yelled. "AIE!!!" He screamed in a soprano. "OCK!!! YOUR CLAWS!!!"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"And the FF got that Latverian armored impotent idiot Doc Doom!" Razor added.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(Castle Doom, Latveria)  
  
"THAT LITTLE BLOND MOTHER$&%#@*!!!!" Doctor Doom roared. He tried to tackle the TV, but his servants were holding him back. "COME DOWN HERE AND SAY THAT TO DOOM'S FACE, YOU GUITAR-TOTING AMERICAN DOG!!!!"  
  
"Master, calm down! Remember your blood pressure!" Boris warned.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"The Kid of Rock needs a challenge, that's all." Razor shrugged. He could've sworn he heard Doctor Doom scream "YOU WANT A CHALLENGE, YOU GOT ONE, YOU COCKY %$&^#@!!!!!" all the way from Latveria. The rocker shook his head. "Anyway, the Kid of Rock is still the man, and he dares anyone to come get some if they want some! Kid Razor is the man, and there's only two things that can be done about it: Shut Up and Like It! WHOO!!!!" The rocker flew off. Jubes sighed longingly at the screen.  
  
"Oh, Razor." Jubes sighed.  
  
"Here she goes again!" Alex groaned.  
  
"Man, what is about Kid Razor she loves?" Tommy groaned, walking to the kitchen. "What's to eat?"  
  
"Did some say my name?" Kid Razor stood at the open sliding window, trademark smirk on his face, clad in his white, red, and black costume, and an old Black Sabbath t-shirt.  
  
"RAZOR!!!!" Jubilee squealed. She ran towards him, arms outstretched. Razor just took a step back, and she ran out the door. Razor snickered.  
  
"Man, she's good for a laugh." Razor walked in. "What's up, my Cavaliers?"  
  
"Hey, Razor." Wendy pitched the Rock 'n' Roll Warrior a soda. Razor caught it easily and guzzled it down.  
  
"Wanna see something cool?" Razor grinned. He carefully put the empty can on his guitar's head and pointed it out the window. With one mighty strum, Razor fired the can out the window.  
  
"Cool!" Alex laughed.  
  
"Razor, where are you?!" Jubes cooed outside.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(Cleveland Ports)  
  
Sgt. Harold Polanski sat in his car, doing a stake-out.  
  
"Well, I guess I gotta get used to that costumed clown in Cleveland. I got a bad feeling about this." A soda can fell through his open sunroof and bonked him on the head. "Ow!" He clutched his head. "Who threw that?!"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(Fingers' home)  
  
"Where'd that can go?" Rip asked. Razor shrugged.  
  
"I dunno."  
  
"Hey look, the documentary on Cleveland mutants I told you about." Fingers said. Jubilee walked in and hugged Razor's arm, much to his chagrin as he walked to the television. The host talked, and the mammoth-man seemed unhappy that the camera wasn't on him.  
  
"Hey!" Torrence roared angrily. "Put that camera on me NOW!!!"  
  
"Hey buddy, your time is up!" The host hollered.  
  
"I DEMAND MY CAMERA TIME!!! I'M THE $%&#@! STAR!!!" The mammoth-man angrily shoved the host down, using his great strength.  
  
"Hey watch those tusks!" The host hollered angrily.  
  
"Aw man!" Razor groaned. "Where's that from?"  
  
"The Yeager district. It's often known as the 'mutant district'. Most of the mutants in Cleveland live there." Fingers said. Razor flew off in a field of rainbow energy.  
  
Well, a new adventure begins for Kid Razor! What was Torrence's problem? Can Kid Razor beat him? Can Razor avoid getting gored on his tusks? Find out in the next exciting chapter! 


	2. Chapter 2

Power of Tusk  
  
To Wizard1: Well, they don't call Kid Razor the Fearless One for nothing! I guess Tusk got mad because he felt he didn't get the camera time he felt he deserved. How do you think he'll fare this time around?  
  
To Red Witch: Well, Polanski may get injured here and there. Yeah, a villain going crazy is a very funny moment indeed. Here's some more madness for you!  
  
To Aaron: I'm glad you liked Doc Ock and Doom's reactions to Razor's mouth. Yup, this is Tusk's first "official" Marvel Universe appearance. Hope you like it! As for your questions: No, The Cavaliers do not know Razor and Bobby are the same person. And since Bobby and Razor are the same person, one can assume that Bobby knows about Razor being in the band. Keep on Rockin' like Dokken!  
  
To Dylan Wiles: I thought I fixed those! Aw well. I though Ocky could use a mention. Here's some more insanity for you! And I'm straight, In case you're curious. *Grins*  
  
To HyperCaz: Well, I hope you enjoy this!  
  
Previously on Power of Tusk: The Rock 'n' Roll Cavaliers were checking out a documentary on Cleveland's mutant population, one of the subjects, a mammoth-man named Arnold Torrence went crazy over the fact that he was not getting the most screen time, and went on a rampage, attacking the host. Now Kid Razor races to the scene, hoping to save the crew's lives. Can he do it? Find out next!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(Catacombs underneath the Hellfire Club building, New York City)  
  
The crystal ball glowed. Selene, the mutant sorceress who held the position of Black Queen in the Hellfire Club, walked to the scrying device and watched the image clear up. The ball showed Kid Razor flying over Cleveland, obviously in a huge hurry.  
  
"Ahh, my dear Razor..." Selene purred. "Off to save the day again?" She asked no one in particular sweetly. "Well, let's find out what's ravaging your fair city today." She waved a hand over the ball. The image of Razor got covered in mist. It cleared up a few seconds later, revealing the mammoth-man named Arnold Torrence throwing a tantrum, throwing cars and objects every which way, trying to get his hands on the documentary director. Selene burst out laughing at the image. "Mortals. Always losing their tempers over small matters. Ooh, I sincerely hope that Razor can stop this rampaging animal." The sorceress burst out laughing. "Mmmm, I can't wait for the big fight. I will certainly enjoy watching these two slug it out."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(Cleveland Ports)  
  
"Grrrmble razzum frazzum..." Sgt. Polanski groaned as he sat in his car. "It's been three hours and no sign of any of those dealers! I can't believe this! I guess the tip was wrong." He picked up a Styrofoam cup of coffee, and placed it to his lips. He was about to take a big swig when...  
  
"POLANSKI!!!!" A voice roared over his radio. The shock caused Polanski to do a big spit take.  
  
"Aah!!" He snapped. He fumbled with his coffee, and he ended up spilling the hot liquid all over himself! "AAAGH!!!" He growled as he grabbed the mike. He could've sworn he heard snickering on the other end. "Polanski here."  
  
"There's an incident over at the Yeager district." The dispatcher said.  
  
"The mutant community?" Polanski asked.  
  
"Yeah. Mutant on the rampage. Torrence again." Polanski sighed as he heard that name. Arnold Torrence was a hot-tempered egomaniac, and he had done time for assault before. His strength made him a dangerous guy to deal with when angered. In jail, he was given the nickname "Tusk" because of his big tusks and his obsession with their upkeep. Not to mention that a prisoner was listening to Fleetwood Mac when he first saw him.  
  
"I'm on it." Polanski said. "Polanski out."  
  
"Your friend Razor is on his way, over." The dispatcher laughed.  
  
"I hate that rocker." Polanski grumbled under his breath as he drove out of the ports. "Man, I got coffee all over myself." Polanski grumbled about making sure Kid Razor got the electric chair on the way.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(16th Street, Yeager District)  
  
"RAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Torrence roared, lifting a car and smashing it into a wall. "I WANT MY SCREEN TIME!!!!"  
  
"Sheesh! Settle down, you big baby. You really need your diaper changed." Kid Razor snickered as he floated in front of the enraged mutant. Tusk sneered down at the superhuman rock guitarist.  
  
"Who are you?" Torrence growled.  
  
"They call me Kid Razor, Mr. Happy." Razor smirked. "What do they call you? Elephant Boy? The Horn?"  
  
"They call me...Tusk." Arnold Torrence glared at the rocker, crossing his big arms. He towered over Razor.  
  
"So what's gotten your temper a-goin'?" Razor asked.  
  
"Outta my way, boy." Tusk growled. "I got a few bones to pick with the documentary people. I didn't get the screen time I deserve." Razor rolled his eyes.  
  
"Oh brother. An over-muscled prima donna." Razor groaned. Tusk's mammoth face turned red.  
  
"WHY YOU LITTLE--!!!" Tusk used his trunk to grab Razor by the neck.  
  
"Gah!" Razor hit at the powerful trunk. Tusk was capable of using his trunk as a third arm. Tusk slammed Razor into the ground hard. Luckily, Razor's physical invulnerability protected him from any injury caused by the impact, but it still hurt. "YEOW!!" Ronnie Rocker appeared.  
  
"Trouble, Razor?" Ronnie grinned.  
  
"Yeah. Big, ugly, and most likely dumb." Razor growled under his breath. He got up and saw Tusk try to charge the helpless director. By the way his head was pointing and the gleam in his eyes, Tusk was planning to use the big ivory structures on his face to make some human shish kabob. Razor quickly jumped to his feet. Tusk continued with his charge.  
  
"Try continuing your career now, jerk!" Tusk roared. The director whimpered, frozen in place in fear.  
  
"Someone help me!" The director screamed.  
  
"BON JOVI BOOSTER!!!!" Razor's voice boomed. Tusk's eyes moved and saw Kid Razor race toward him at incredible speed like an energy-charged human bullet. "Hey Tusk! Here's rocker in your eye!" Razor slammed hard into Tusk. The momentum Tusk created with his attempted charge got turned against him when Razor collided with him. That momentum was increased by the momentum Razor created when he collided with Tusk. The combined momentum sent Tusk flying into a certain car.  
  
"HOOO-LEY TOE-LEY-DOH!!!" Polanski screamed. He stopped his car and jumped out of it. Tusk landed butt-first, slamming into the car's windshield.  
  
"AWWW!!!" Tusk yelled.  
  
"Man, talk about going in ass backwards!" Razor laughed. A snarling Tusk got up off the ruined car. He heard a click and turned to see Polanski pointing his gun at him.  
  
"Alright, Torrence!" Polanski said with loud authority. "You're under arrest for assault! You have the right to remain silent! Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an AAGH!!!" Tusk slapped the gun away with his trunk. Tusk smirked at the cop.  
  
"They call me Tusk now." The mammoth-man grabbed Polanski and stuffed him into a mailbox, leaving the cursing sergeant's butt and legs flailing out. Tusk turned back to Razor.  
  
"Alright, Razor is it?" Tusk smirked. "Now I'm gonna run you down! RAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Tusk charged a smirking Razor.  
  
Well, Round One's over. What'll happen next? Why is Selene watching the fight between Razor and Tusk? Can Kid Razor stop the mutant mammoth-man? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly! 


	3. Chapter 3

Power of Tusk  
  
To Wizard1: Yeah, one would expect Selene to learn as much as she can about an opponent before she pulls stuff out of her bag of mutant and magic tricks. About Polanski biting off more than he can chew, I got a feeling he'll do that often.  
  
To Aaron: Oh the fight will be good. Oh yes, the fight will be good.  
  
To Red Witch: Love your suggestions! Thanks a lot, I really appreciate them! BTW, If you feature the Hellfire Club in your story, I hope you include a certain Cleveland super-rocker among their nuisances.  
  
To Metal Dragon1: Well, yes, but Razor can only amplify classic rock. Razor's powers also grant him superhuman stamina and endurance. Razor can fight, and he can fight hard, for quite a long time. And I do kinda consider Kenny Loggins's "Footloose" a classic rock song, although Foghat's "Drivin' Wheel" is a good song to fight to. Heh.  
  
Previously on Power of Tusk: As Selene, the mutant sorceress who holds the title of Black Queen of the New York Hellfire Club, watched on her crystal ball, the Fearless Kid Razor and the Terrifying Tusk battled it out. After landing on the car of Cleveland PD sergeant Harold Polanski, The mammoth- like mutant got ready to take Kid Razor out once and for all with a charge. Will Tusk hit his mark? Can Kid Razor successfully turn back an opponent whose raw strength is much greater than his own? Find out next!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tusk roared as he charged Kid Razor. The Kid of Rock only got into a defensive position and smirked.  
  
"That's right, you big dumb horned furball. Come to me." Razor dared under his breath. Closer and closer Tusk came. His tusks gleamed as they got ready to punch through Razor's body. However, Razor had something else in mind. He decided to take advantage of Tusk's momentum again. Razor, using his superior reflexes, reaction time, and agility, grabbed a tusk in each hand. He then pulled himself up, flipping his body over the large mutant, then sliding down his back to land on his feet on the ground.  
  
"What?" Before the mammoth-like mutant could fully register what Razor did and change course, Tusk slammed through a wall into a shop selling fine china. The owner screamed and cursed in some odd tongue. Tusk got to his feet and glared at the laughing musician.  
  
"Man, you should have seen the look on your face, Mastodon-head!" Razor laughed happily. Tusk snarled.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(Catacombs underneath the New York Hellfire Club building)  
  
"Ahh, you cannot match Tusk in raw strength, so you use your superior reflexes and agility to turn Tusk's own power against him. Interesting." Selene watched on her crystal ball with a smile on her face. She was growing more and more impressed with Razor every minute. She had already discovered what was considered one of Razor' biggest weaknesses: He was unable to match strength. He couldn't lift cars or tear steel with his bare hands. Razor made up for that with his ability to move. "I think you maybe be able to match Spider-Man with your agility and reflexes, if not out-do him. Your reaction time is also impressive. You could easily predict Tusk's path and step out of his way when he just started his charge. But you decided to bait him into hitting the wall. Very impressive indeed." The mutant sorceress purred. She stroked the image of Razor in the scrying device, almost like she was actually trying to stroke his face. "I think you have just earned a great honor. After I get your magical guitar, I'll give you some...special treatment in my catacombs." She laughed happily, and her laughter grew when the screams of some poor sap filled the air.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(Cleveland, Ohio)  
  
"Uhhhhhnh..." Polanski moaned as he got to his feet. "Aw no." He saw Razor dodge Tusk, causing the mutant to crash into the shop. Razor made his comment, and Polanski marched up to Razor, cuffs in hand.  
  
"Razor, you do realize you're a fugitive? After you played your part in the destruction of the Cleveland Mall." Polanski reminded.  
  
"I heard the rebuilding was going well." Razor grinned. "I get it. You can't arrest Xantor because he's dead, so now you gotta take me in."  
  
"Just shut up and -- " Polanski got interrupted by a roar. Tusk was back on his feet, and he was ready to charge. Razor shoved the cop to the ground to make him hopefully a less appealing target. Tusk made his move and tried another charge. Razor fired a blast from his guitar.  
  
"AAAAGH!!!!" Tusk screamed as the Power of Rock beam slammed into his body, causing him to be knocked back into the shop, and through the far wall.  
  
"Man, he was no challenge." Razor sneered. "Dumb elephant. AGH!!!" An enraged Tusk charged and punched Razor hard in the back, calling on his great strength. Razor flew chest-first into the door of a car. Shards of glass cut Razor's skin, but his bones were not broken. He was in a lot of pain. {I hate feeling pain.}  
  
"Problem, Razor?" Ronnie appeared.  
  
"Now you show up." Razor grumbled under his breath.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Oh!" Selene quickly leaned forward from her throne to take a closer look at the battle. "Ahh, you never cease to surprise me, Kid of Rock 'n' Roll. You have a little ghost playing sidekick to you." She found herself giggling at the sight of Razor and Ronnie Rocker. "How...cute. Evidently he's become a friend. I could use this...Oh yes...I could use this..." She stared at the ball happily. To her, watching Razor was like watching a reality show. Only she was interested in the star.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Uhhnh..." Razor got to his feet and clutched his head.  
  
"Well, Tusk has you heavily overmatched in raw strength. Play some mind games with him." Ronnie advised.  
  
"Yeah, as soon as my mind is able to work again." Razor grumbled. "AAAAAGHH!!!" Out of nowhere, Tusk whacked Razor with a kick to the head, knocking the rocker into the air. "YIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Razor slammed through a hanging neon sign, causing sparks to fly everywhere. "AAAGHH!!" The Fearless One fell to the ground.  
  
"Razor, you okay?" Ronnie leaned over Razor.  
  
"The Kid of Rock would kill to have Wolverine around right now." Razor grumbled as he got up.  
  
"So, you can take a lickin'. This will be fun." Tusk laughed arrogantly.  
  
"Yeah, and your mother can take a good doin', which I gave her last night!" Razor laughed at his own joke. Tusk shook with rage.  
  
"That's right, Razor. Make him mad." Ronnie grinned. "He's going to mess up if you let him get mad. He seems the type to let his anger do the thinking for him."  
  
"I'M GONNA FLATTEN YOU, YOU SON OF A %$&#@!!!" Tusk roared as he got ready for another charge. Just seconds before Tusk made his impact, Razor jumped and flipped over Tusk from a standing position. "WHAT?!" While he was in the air, Razor took off his guitar and charged its body with energy.  
  
"VAN HALEN HAMMER!!!!" Razor slammed Tusk in the back of the head with the mystical guitar's head like a hammer hitting a nail. In an explosion of energy, the screaming Tusk was sent flying into a building full of mimes. Razor shrugged. "Meh. Just mimes. More where they came from." He heard screams. "I didn't know mimes could scream. I guess they're not such inhuman creatures after all." Razor grinned as he took to the air. He noticed Tusk sprawled out on the ground, and got an evil idea. Razor flew upwards until he was around half a mile up in the air. Razor cut his field, causing him to fall.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!?!" Ronnie screamed as he flew next to Razor. The rocker only smirked and twisted his body into a position to deliver a wrestling move: A Flying Elbow Drop.  
  
"ROCK 'N' ROLL ELBOW DROP!!!!" Razor yelled. Tusk started stirring.  
  
"Oh man, my aching AAAAAGH!!!!!" Tusk screamed. Razor slammed into Tusk's durable body with the elbow drop. Tusk was knocked out. A couple cops ran to the large mutant and cuffed him.  
  
"Book 'im, Danno!" Razor quipped.  
  
"Geez, he's heavy!" Cop #1 said.  
  
"No kidding. I heard the guy weighs 450!" Cop # 2 grumbled as he and several other cops moved the big mutant. Razor's hearing picked up the click of a handcuff on his wrist. He lashed his head back, knocking back Sgt. Polanski.  
  
"Kid Razor, you are a wanted man." Polanski glared. Razor used his guitar to cut the handcuff off him. He then heard a familiar squeal, making the rocker moan.  
  
"RAZOR!!!" Jubilee squealed, running towards the rocker with outstretched arms. With a snicker, Razor shoved Polanski into her arms, giving the super- rocker valuable seconds to make his escape, seconds he did not waste in the least. "Hey, you're not Razor!" Jubilee shoved Polanski to the ground and scratched her head. Razor disappeared.  
  
"Can someone tell me what's going on here?!" Polanski groaned.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Bravo, Kid Razor. Well done." Selene smiled at the images on the crystal ball. "I see your defeat of Xantor was no fluke. And Tusk was merely a muscle-bound mortal. You have continued to impress me, Kid Razor. I do hope you continue to do so." She mulled it over for a second. "I have a feeling that disappointing me is something you will regularly fail at, Razor. I also now know another weakness, Razor. You have great strength, but you also have some holes in your iron defense. If I were you, I'd repair them quickly."  
  
Well, a new bad guy has been beaten, and Razor looks good doing it as usual! What are the holes in Razor's 'iron defense' that Selene referred to? Will Polanski ever get a break? What more craziness will happen next? Find out in the next exciting chapter! 


	4. Chapter 4

Power of Tusk  
  
To Red Witch: Yeah, you're right! Polanski don't deserve a break!  
  
To Aaron: Yeah. I thought Macho Man deserved a little tribute. Razor's guitar makes him one tough mother, and Selene wants that power. Well, Razor will keep on giving the royal El Kabong to anyone who's earned it!  
  
To HyperCaz: It's okay! Actually, Selene is a Marvel character. She's made some appearances over the years in the X-Men comics, as well as some others. Well, I hope you'll like this new chapter! And villainess is a word.  
  
To Wizard1: Razor's the man! He proved that beyond a shadow of a doubt. I doubt Razor will be happy when he finds out the Black Queen's been watching him since Xantor's defeat. Yeah, Polanski and Tusk are going to hate Razor more after this! Razor's not going to have it easy. If Selene is not going to make sure of it, then maybe some other villain will.  
  
Previously on Power of Tusk: Cleveland's favorite superhuman rocker, Kid Razor, and the half-man half-mammoth known as Tusk brawled while unknowingly under the watchful eye of the Black Queen. Ultimately, Kid Razor managed to pull a victory over Tusk, slamming him with the Rock 'n' Roll Elbow Drop.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(Cleveland, Ohio)  
  
Bobby Parkins ran a hand through his short brown hair. He could not believe what he had just done. He faced a 450-pound mutant with a mammoth head and won! He was sitting alone in a bench at the park.  
  
"You okay, Bob?" Ronnie asked. Bobby sighed.  
  
"Yeah." Bobby looked up at the sky. "This whole thing with being Kid Razor. It's weird. When I'm Razor, I become confident. Cool. Popular. As plain ol' Bobby, I'm just a regular kid. I'm not really popular. I'm shy around girls. At my senior prom, I took a cheerleader that pitied me. As Razor, girls can barely keep their clothes on around me. Hell, I become the man when I'm Razor."  
  
"Jubilee seems to think so." Ronnie chuckled. "So, you become everything you ever wanted to be when you become Kid Razor." Ronnie sat down next to the guitarist. "That must be a thrill."  
  
"Yeah, but..." Bobby sighed. "I also become more...arrogant. Like I suddenly develop this belief I'm better than everyone else. As if the person I was was nothing compared to the character I became."  
  
"Yeah. I get it." Ronnie chuckled. "Look, Bobby. Razor is not perfect. Neither are you. You two have distinct personality differences. Razor's more confident and cocky than you are. You're more cautious and careful than he is. You have to work on harnessing Razor. You're doing a great job, but he still is wild in some aspects." Ronnie said. Bobby shrugged.  
  
"So I got some more work to do, huh?" Bobby said, looking at his ghostly companion.  
  
"Yeah." Ronnie said. A beep was heard, and Ronnie pulled out a pager. "Oh no! Keith's on another drunken bender." The glam rocker groaned. "I gotta go, Bob. Keith Moon's gone on another drunken rampage."  
  
"Hope he don't run over any more chauffeurs." Bobby chuckled. Ronnie laughed.  
  
"I hope not. See ya." Ronnie disappeared. Bobby got up and walked to his home.  
  
"Hey, Bobby!" Rip caught up with him.  
  
"Yo, Rip. What's up?" Bobby smiled, high-fiving his best friend since kindergarten.  
  
"Well, you know Randy Unger?" Rip said.  
  
"That psycho who lived down from you at the dorm?" Bobby remembered. "He was rumored to have a slight obsession with the Scarlet Witch. Once tried to use magic to make her fall for him."  
  
"Yeah, but the spell was crock." Rip laughed. "Well, guess what? The psycho moved! The dorm is free! I was kinda thing you'd take it. You've wanted your own place. Well, here's your chance to finally get your own place."  
  
"Thanks. I'll ask." Bobby smiled. He walked back to his house.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(McDonalds in Cleveland)  
  
"I'm worried about Bobby." Wendy said to her three friends and boyfriend. "Ever since Razor showed up in town, Bobby's not been seen much."  
  
"He said he hasn't been feeling well lately. Give him a break." Tommy groaned, grabbing a fry and drowning it in ketchup.  
  
"I'm sure Bobby will be fine." Jubilee said. "He's probably just feeling tired after that long semester."  
  
"Yeah." Alex groaned. "Man, I hated Macroeconomics."  
  
"Accounting class must die." Fingers grumbled. "Accounting class is evil. Accounting class is a tool of the devil."  
  
"No joke." Alex agreed.  
  
"Man, our classes were damn tough!" Rip grumbled. "Thank God we managed to pass somehow!"  
  
"Welcome to college." Jubilee quipped, getting some chuckles.  
  
"Hey, guys." Bobby joined his friends, carrying a tray with some food.  
  
"Where the heck have you been, man?" Tommy chuckled. "We've been waiting for you so the party can start."  
  
"Ha ha." Bobby joked. "How many bad jokes did you crack? 251?"  
  
"Actually, 253." Tommy shrugged.  
  
"You alright, Bob?" Wendy asked. "We haven't seen much of you these past couple days."  
  
"I'm good. I'm cool." Bobby reassured. "I just haven't been feeling good, that's all guys. You worry too much."  
  
"Okay, if you say so." Tommy shrugged.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(The Vault)  
  
Tusk stewed in his cell, specially designed to handle his great strength and power. The walls were made of very thick titanium, and Tusk did not wish to risk breaking his neck by trying to ram them, considering he had no way of running to reach ramming speed in there anyway. The door was a forcefield, so Tusk couldn't slip his tusks underneath and force it upwards for an escape.  
  
"I hate Kid Razor." Tusk grumbled. "I really hate that rocker! How dare he upstage me! I'll show that loudmouth."  
  
"I feel your pain." Doctor Octopus said from a cell nearby. "Kid Razor constantly calls my weight into attention. Not my fault I'm large! My mom was a large woman! I've tried that lame Atkins diet. What a load of bull that was! Slim-Fast does work a little bit for me. It don't taste too bad either." The six-armed scientist shrugged. Tusk stared at him for a minute.  
  
"You are a spectacle-wearing smeghead, you know that?" Tusk said.  
  
"WHY DON'T YOU COME IN HERE AND SAY THAT TO MY FACE, YOU MASTODON-HEADED MORON?!?!?!" Ock roared, punching his forcefield entryway.  
  
"I'd love to, but they don't let inmates share cells here." Tusk replied sarcastically.  
  
"Oh will you two shut up?" The Blob groaned in his Texan drawl. "Man, every day, arguments between the new guys and the regulars." Blob went back to his book, Shakespeare's "A Midsummer Night's Dream."  
  
"Hey, since when did you read anything that requires more than two brain cells to understand?" Venom laughed at Blob. Venom's cell was across from Tusk's. Blob's was next to Tusk's, and Ock's was across from Blob's.  
  
"Just because I'm a big man, that does not mean I'm stupid, okay?!" Blob snapped.  
  
"Hey, we misunderstood, fat boy!" Venom snapped back.  
  
"Oh brother." Tusk groaned.  
  
Well, another adventure comes to an end! What will happen next? What will Selene pull to get her hands on the guitar? Will any new villains enter Razor's life? Find out soon! This is L1701E, saying thanks for reading! 


End file.
